


Until There Is Nothing Left

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: When he wakes up the next day, she’s already pointing her gun at him.





	Until There Is Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Until There Is Nothing Left  
**

**.**

**.**

It ends in her apartment-

_(with blood splattered all over her bedroom)-_

and a kitchen knife lying on the bloody wooden floor.

She simply nods when he looks at her-

_(asking for permission)-_

searching for approval in her green eyes.

There’s a smile on his face-

_(a smile that will haunt her forever)-_

but she can’t stop herself from watching.

_(Her tears mixing with blood.)_

.

She defends him-

_(once again)-_

takes the blame for him-

_(one last time)._

Losing everything she ever had.

(With one last lie).

.

She’s not mad at him for using her-

_(for making her watch)-_

(for making her burn in hell with him).

Or maybe she’s just too numb to feel anything.

.

He wants her to fight,

_(wants her to stay)-_

but she knows it’s not even worth a fight. _ _  
__

(Not anymore).

.

He leaves town again-

_(not that she expected him to stay)-_

maybe for good this time.

_(Maybe not)._

She doesn’t care either way.

(Just another empty lie). _  
_

.

She starts drinking-

_(taking home strangers)-_

night after night.

She hates it-

_(but she pretends it’s him)-_

every single time.

It’s pathetic-

_(it truly is)-_

but she can’t stop herself from crying out his name.

.

She’s sitting in his empty house,

_( a few months later)-_

watching the shadows on the wall-

_(fighting the demons he left for her)._

She’s drunk-

_(and she’s crying)-_

starring down at her own gun.

She wants to end it-

_(right here)-_

where it all began.

.

It’s his voice that pulls her out of the darkness-

_(and he’s screaming at her)-_

(grabbing her arms)-

shaking her.

But she just wants him to leave-

_(to leave her alone)-_

it’s what he does best after all.

.

 _„I’m sorry“_ he tells her,

_(over and over again)-_

pulling her close.

_„I’m so sorry.“  
_

And she wants to believe him-

_(she really wants to)-_

even when it’s just another fucking lie. _  
_

.

They make love on the floor-

_(in his old house)-_

in an empty room.

He’s whispering silent nothings into her ear-

_(telling her even more lies than before)-_

but there is no point in stopping him now.

(Maybe there never was).

.

When he wakes up-

_(the next day)-_

she’s already pointing her gun at him.

 _„Hunting monsters changes you,“_ she whispers softly- _  
_

(smiling)-

_„So tell me honey, has it changend me too?“_

**_._ **

**_._ **


End file.
